Power Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (“MOSFET”) are a well known type of semiconductor transistor that may be used as a switching device in high power applications. A power MOSFET may be turned on or off by applying a gate bias voltage to a gate electrode of the device. When a power MOSFET is turned on (i.e., it is in its “on-state”), current is conducted through a channel of the MOSFET. When the bias voltage is removed from the gate electrode (or reduced below a threshold level), the current ceases to conduct through the channel. By way of example, an n-type MOSFET turns on when a gate bias voltage is applied that is sufficient to create a conductive n-type inversion layer in a p-type channel region of the device. This n-type inversion layer electrically connects the n-type source and drain regions of the MOSFET, thereby allowing for majority carrier conduction therebetween.
The gate electrode of a power MOSFET is separated from the channel region by a thin insulating layer. Because the gate of the MOSFET is insulated from the channel region, minimal gate current is required to maintain the MOSFET in a conductive state or to switch the MOSFET between its on state and off state. The gate current is kept small during switching because the gate forms a capacitor with the channel region. Thus, only minimal charging and discharging current (“displacement current”) is required during switching, allowing for less complex gate drive circuitry. Moreover, because MOSFETS are unipolar devices in which current conduction occurs solely through majority carrier transport, MOSFETs may exhibit very high switching speeds. The drift region of a power MOSFET, however, may exhibit a relatively high on-resistance, which arises from the absence of minority carrier injection. This increased resistance can limit the forward current density achievable with power MOSFETs.
Most power semiconductor devices are formed of silicon (“Si”), although a variety of other semiconductor materials have also been used. Silicon carbide (“SiC”) is one of these alternate materials. Silicon carbide has potentially advantageous semiconductor characteristics including, for example, a wide band-gap, high electric field breakdown strength, high thermal conductivity, high melting point and high-saturated electron drift velocity. Thus, relative to devices formed in other semiconductor materials such as, for example, silicon, electronic devices formed in silicon carbide may have the capability of operating at higher temperatures, at high power densities, at higher speeds, at higher power levels and/or under high radiation densities. Power silicon carbide MOSFETs are known in the art that are used as switching devices in a variety of power applications because of their ability to handle relatively large output currents and support relatively high blocking voltages.
In a number of applications, the amount of current that is carried by a switch can vary significantly. By way of example, the current carried by switches used in the electrical power grid varies based on the fluctuating power demand of the users served by the power grid. Thus, the switches used in the grid must be designed to handle peak current levels, even though the average current levels may be significantly lower than the peak levels. Thus, the ability to handle surge currents is an important requirement for power switching devices. In particular, surge current capability is important for the reliability of the future power grid, due to the presence of power fluctuations and/or short circuits or other failures that can create surge current within the grid.